How Did He Find Me?
by BlackVeilRebel916
Summary: Raven left him when she caught him in bed with her best friend. He tracks her down in a new city, but how did he do it? He wants her back, but why? Please R&R. They are older than they are in the show.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**:** Look who is back! Who missed me? Haha well, I do apologize for my long absence. But, this is a short story, like I think 3 chapters at the latest amount of chapters. But, I will start updating stories later on one I have this figured out again. So as I would always say, please R&amp;R. Also, I'm a little rusty since I haven't posted in a long time.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own, but I wished I did. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It had been months since they last saw each other. They broke up months ago and she left her friends because she couldn't bear to see him be with the only girl friend she had.

They were together secretly for three years, and when she saw him in bed with her, she used her powers to break the two apart. She remembered the conversation they had, which ended very ugly.

* * *

_Nine months ago_

_"What the fuck is this?" Raven screamed, seeing her boyfriend and only girl friend naked, the sheets messed up, and clothes thrown everywhere in the room. Nightwing grabbed his boxers, pulling them on and tried to calm her down. _

_"Raven, this is not what it is." _

_"Well then what is it supposed to be? You were fucking my best friend, well, my ex best friend! You are naked and so is she. Explain what it is supposed to be!" Raven screamed, objects flying around in her black aura, some exploding in the air. _

_"Raven, please calm down."_

_"No, I won't calm down! I just caught you in bed with her! When we were together for three years. Three fucking years!" Raven yelled, holding up three fingers as she yelled at him._

_Nightwings chest started puffing, making Raven notice. _

_"Raven, I tried to be nice. But, I need to say this. Yeah, I have been with her. For three two months!" Nightwing yelled. _

_Raven's eyes widened, tears forming as she crushed the paper in her hand, her black aura encasing it and ripped it into shreds. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, there were four eyes, and they were glowing red._

_"If that's how you feel, then fine! Be with her. I'm through with you." She spoke, her voice more evil and it frightened Nightwing. He reached forward, trying to touch her._

_"Raven, please. I didn't mean it." He said, reaching for her as more objects exploded. A scream was heard in the room, making him look and see Starfire with small glass shards in her arm._

_"Raven, stop! You're hurting Starfire." He screamed at her, making Raven turn back to her normal appearance, the tears falling down her cheeks. Raven slowly backed away from the room, seeing him help Starfire on her feet._

_When Nightwing looked back, she was gone._

_And the next day, she was gone._

* * *

_Present_

Raven turned the TV on, seeing the headline appear on the screen as the person spoke on the screen.

"And breaking news. Nightwing and Starfire of the Titans have just broken up. Rumor has it that he is searching for an ex-girlfriend of his. But, we can all hope in the future that they'll get back together." He said, showing a photo of Nightwing and Starfire torn down the middle.

She sighed, turning off her TV as the door opened, showing her roommate Alexis come into the room.

"Hey Rae." Alexis said, placing the groceries on the counter and began putting away the groceries. Raven walked over, sitting on the stool and grabbed the bottle of water Alexis handed her.

"Still no baby yet?" Alexis asked, making Raven place a hand on her stomach, which was swollen since she was eight and a half months pregnant. Raven shook her head as she opened the bottle and took a drink.

"Have you heard? That no good ex-boyfriend of yours just broke up with the girl you said he was cheating on you with." Alexis said, placing a bag of strawberries in the refrigerator.

Raven nodded her head, placing her feet on the stool next to her as she continued drinking the water. When Alexis was done, she grabbed the tea kettle from the cupboard and put water in it. She then placed it on the stove turning on the heat and let the water start to boil.

Raven got up very slowly, her feet swollen as she waddled to the couch, followed by Alexis with a bowl of popcorn. Alexis turned on the DVD player, placing in a movie and sat down next to Raven.

* * *

Nightwing sat on top of the rooftops, looking down at an apartment complex and saw a figure walk by. He inhaled a breath, feeling his heart race.

_Raven, I hope you can forgive me. I want to be apart of our child's life. _He thought to himself, pulling out a photo in his secret pocket of his suit.

He stared at the ultrasound photo, seeing the little face on the photo. He carefully folded it, placing it in his pocket.

He jumped off the roof and landed in an alleyway. He quickly changed his clothes, leaving the alley with a t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of running shoes on and headed to his hotel that he was staying at.

* * *

"I'm going to bed now Raven, I have work in the morning." Alexis declared, turning off the movie and TV as Raven got up, more liked pushed herself up and headed to her room.

She entered her room, looking out and saw a shadow on top of a roof. She watched it fall from the roof.

The next second, she saw a man walk out, making her gasp as she saw a familiar pair of blue eyes. She leaned against the window pane, covering her mouth which was in an O shape.

_Why is he here? Did he track me down? _Raven thought to herself as he turned the corner.

Raven shrugged it off, getting into bed. She turned the light off and settled into bed.

But in a few hours, her life changed forever.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Tell me, what did you think? Please R&amp;R. I hope you like it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**:** I hope you liked this so far. This is just something that will help me get used to typing FF again. I need to get my skills back. So, please R&amp;R. And enjoy this new chapter. I was also watching the rest of the UNM and Boise State bracket play. By the way.  
"Everyone's a Lobo! Woof, woof, woof!" Yeah, you can tell which team I'm for cause I'm from that state. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Raven and Robin.**

* * *

Raven woke up with a sharp pain in her stomach, groaning as she clutched on to her belly.

She felt a gush of water come out of her, making the pain become unbearable for her. Raven closed her eyes, trying to hold her tears in as another pain passed her by. But, another pain came through, making her groan more loudly than before.

Raven heard a frantic knock on the door, and the next minute Alexis came in, seeing Raven sitting up in bed and holding her stomach, tears coming out of her eyes and groaning as another pain went by.

"Shit, Raven, can you stand up? If can't I'll an ambulance. Did your water break?" Alexis asked, rushing towards her and checked the bed, which was soaked from her water breaking.

Raven tried getting out of bed, but couldn't and collapsed on the bed.

Alexis ran out of the room, grabbed her phone by her bed and dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" An operator answered.

"Hello, my friend's water just broke. She is in labor and I asked her to try and stand up so I can drive her to the hospital. But she can't and we need an ambulance right now." Alexis said, keeping her voice calm and cool as she spoke.

"Tell me your address and an ambulance will be there shortly. But I want you to stay on the line in case she gives birth and the ambulance hasn't showed up." The operator said.

"1167 Ridgeway NE. Apartment 123." Alexis said, going into Ravens room and put the phone on speaker.

"An ambulance is on it's way. Can you please look between her legs and see if you can see the head appearing." The operator spoke.

"Rae, I'm sorry, but can you spread your legs so I can see if the baby's head has starting appearing." Alexis said.

Raven nodded, spreading her legs and tried to pull off her underwear. She opened them and let Alexis see.

Alexis turned on the lamp, looking and saw a bit of hair coming out.

"I can kind of see the head." Alexis said, standing up.

"Alright. We have been informed that the ambulance is approaching your place. Would you mind going out there and show them where to go?" The operator asked just as the sound of sirens were heard.

"Rae, I'll be right back. I'm going to show the paramedics where to come." Alexis said, standing up and ran out of the room, heading towards the entrance.

Just as Alexis appeared, she saw two paramedics come out of the ambulance with a gurney.

"This way." Alexis yelled, holding the elevator doors open as they came into the building. When they came into the elevator, the doors closed and the elevator started making it's way up.

* * *

Raven sat in bed, another contraction coming by. She screamed out in pain, clutching her stomach and let more tears fall down from her eyes.

Raven reached down between her legs, feeling the head coming out.

She heard the door open, the voices of Alexis and two others were heard from the living room.

Then, her bedroom door opened, letting her see the paramedics come in.

They approached her, the female paramedic getting on her knees and checked in between her legs.

"She's 4 centimeters dilated. We need to get her on the gurney and to the hospital." She said, making the other paramedic nod.

"Miss, we're going to have to ask you to stand up. But only for a short moment and get on the gurney." She asked, making Raven nod as she got up, crying out in pain but got on the gurney.

They pushed her out, strapping her in as they left the apartment.

Raven laid on the gurney, feeling another pain pass by.

"Miss, how far apart are your contractions?" The male paramedic asked, pushing the down button for the elevator.

"I don't know. Probably ten minutes apart." Raven spoke, biting on her lower lip to try and not cry out in pain.

The elevator dinged, making them push the gurney into the elevator. The male pressed on the lobby button, the doors closing and they started going down.

When they reached the lobby, they pushed Raven out and headed to the ambulance, where another paramedic was waiting to help them load her into the vehicle.

After they got her inside the ambulance, someone closed the door and they began on their way to the hospital. Raven let out another groan, making the male paramedic check his watch.

"She is now seven minutes apart. We need to hurry now!" He yelled, moving to the front and tapped on the window, signaling the passenger to tell the driver to speed up.

During that time, another paramedic checked over her blood pressure and checked her heartbeat. When she finished, she looked over a chart and checked Raven again, seeing the head appearing more.

The ambulance came to a stop, making someone open the door and help get the gurney out.

Raven groaned again, seeing the view go by and the next thing she knew, she was in a delivery room.

"Hello Ms. Roth. According to Hannah, you are now nine centimeters dilated. You have a fighter in there." He commented, grabbing a blanket and threw it over her legs.

"Already? I've been in labor for only two hours." Raven asked, suddenly snapping as to why she was ready to deliver her baby.

_Being half demon, it helped speed up the labor. That's why I was in pain, my demon side was speeding up the process. _Raven thought as she adjusted the blanket, Alexis bursting through the door.

"I heard you were ready to deliver." She said, her brown ponytail flying behind her as she ran up to Raven and held onto one hand.

"She is. In fact, I believe she is now fully dilated." The doctor spoke, putting on scrubs, gloves, and a face mask as a nurse came into the room.

"Raven, on the count of three, I want you to push. 1...2...3." He counted, his hands ready as Raven gave a big push.

After she finished her push, she leaned against the back, breathing heavily and sweating, making her violet hair stick to her face.

"Raven, that was great. When the next contraction comes, I want you to push." He instructed.

Raven nodded her head, feeling another contraction come on. The doctor saw her face scrunch, getting ready to get the baby.

Raven groaned, squeezing Alexis' hand as she felt herself push.

When it passed, Raven leaned against the backrest.

The silence was broken by a wailing sound, making Raven's eyes tear up as her baby cried.

"Congratulations, you have a new son!"

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And this story had been saved. I hope you enjoy this very long awaited chapter. I've had this chapter typed and finished since Sunday, but today was my last day of school for summer break so I decided to upload it today as a way to celebrate one of my returning stories. I hope you enjoy this and please R&amp;R, Favorite, Follow, whatever. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Raven laid in bed, her hands crossed across her now flat stomach, waiting to hear news about her baby boy. Sighing she, looked at the clock and realized it had barely been an hour since she had given birth to her baby.

She named him Xavier Daniel G. Roth, and when she first saw him, he looked exactly like his father; black hair, same eye shape, and same skin tone.

The sound of wheels entering the room made her sit up, a smile spreading across her face when she saw the nurse pushing in a crib, a swaddled baby laying in the crib.

"He's perfectly healthy. He weighed an even eight pounds and is nineteen inches long. Congratulations." The nurse said, stopping the crib beside the bed.

"Thank you." Raven whispered as the nurse took Xavier out of the crib, placing him in Raven's waiting arms, leaving them alone for them to have a bonding moment.

Raven got a good look at her son, seeing him staring back up at her with dark blue eyes, his hair peeking out from the bottom of his cap.

She sighed, bending down and placed a kiss on his forehead when she heard footsteps approach. Disregarding it, Raven continued staring at her son until the person spoke, making her breath hitch in the back of her throat.

"Hello Rae." He spoke, making Raven look up and see Richard standing there. In his hands was a stuffed bear and a vase of flowers with balloons tied around the vase.

Her eyes narrowed, moving Xavier from view as he moved further into the room, placing the bear inside the crib and placed the flowers on a counter.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in her monotonous voice, checking to see if Xavier was out of site.

"I heard from your roommate that you had a baby." He started, Raven scoffing as she brought Xavier from her side, holding him closely and pulled his blanket up further to try and hide his face.

"Why would she tell you this?" She asked as she settled into the bed and rocked Xavier back and forth to lull him to sleep.

"Raven, she didn't tell me. I already knew." Richard said, Raven's breath hitching in the back of her throat again as she looked down, seeing Xavier's eyes closing slowly.

"How?" She asked firmly.

"You remember that fight we had?" He asked, Raven rolling her eyes since she clearly remembered that fight.

"Of course I do. You were cheating on me with my best friend." She said sarcastically. Richard chuckled slightly, making Raven roll her eyes again as she reached forward, bringing the crib closer and placed Xavier inside it.

"Well, remember that ultrasound photo you had in your hand?"

"Richard, get to the point before I lose my patience."

"Well, when you shredded it with your magic, you didn't shred it into small pieces. They were big enough that I was able to do this." Richard spoke, digging into his pocket and pulled out the ultrasound photo, Raven remembering it clearly.

They sat in silence, the only sounds coming from the clock ticking and the soft snoring coming from Xavier in the crib.

"Ok, yes, I was pregnant. And that night I was going to tell you that I was expecting. But you hurt me, you really did, even when you promised me you never will." Raven said, biting her lip to keep her voice straight and her emotions in check.

"Raven. I'm really sorry." Richard said, standing up and brought the chair he was sitting in closer to her side and gave her a hug.

Raven stiffened, feeling the familiar comfort of his warmth but didn't want to feel those emotions again.

When he pulled away from her, he leaned forward to kiss her, but Raven stopped him, placing a hand on his chest to push him away.

"Don't." Raven said, pushing him back into the chair.

"Sorry." He mumbled, sitting back in the chair.

"So, what's his name?" Richard asked, looking back at his son who was peacefully sleeping, unaware that his parents were having a reunion.

"Xavier Daniel." Raven said, Richard nodding his head in approval.

They sat in silence again, the same sounds from earlier suddenly got louder in the quiet room.

"Richard, please explain this to me." Raven finally spoke, catching Richard off guard as he jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah sure. What is it?" He asked, sitting up straighter.

"How did you find me? I'm hundreds of miles away from Jump City, and yet you found me here." Raven said, looking over at Richard, who was squirming around in his seat.

"Well, that is actually a long story." He started, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin on his face.

Raven looked at the clock, shrugging her shoulders as she started talking again, "I'm not being discharged until tomorrow afternoon. I've got plenty of time." She said.

Richard took a deep breath, starting his story over, starting from the time when he found out that Raven was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Until next time. These next few chapters will be about how he found her, so yeah I can't think of a way to explain this. Also, my summer break started yesterday so I decided to update all the saved stories. If you had another favorite, it will be updated soon but I need to type out the new chapter and this was the only one I've typed so far. Also, it may seem short, but it will get longer.**

**-BlackVeilRebel.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the long awaited chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but once again, life got in the way. Life should just stay out of the way haha! We are now at the point we've all been waiting for: how did he find Raven? So, this will take a few chapters, not sure how many but it will definitely take a few chapters. So, my junior year is coming to a close soon and then I will be a senior! Class of 2017 is coming at ya with a bang *insert loud banging sound here.* So, I am making it a plan to update throughout the summer and my senior year. Sorry for rambling but here is your long awaited chapter, the one where the good stuff happens. Please R&amp;R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I made up.**

* * *

_8 months ago_

Richard watched as Raven leave his room, then a few seconds later, he saw Starfire get dressed and leave. Sighing, he turned around and looked at the mess, starting to pick up glass, papers, and such.

When he finally finished, the sun was rising as he sat on the bed, running his hands over his face as he pulled on his clothes and laid down.

A few hours later, he treaded towards Raven's room, stopping outside and took a breath. Raising his fist, he softly knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When he didn't hear one, he leaned against the door and started apologizing.

"Raven? Are you in there? I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean any of that stuff I said. Star seduced me and things went out of control. Raven please open up." Richard spoke, leaning away from the door and saw the door open a crack.

Raising an eyebrow, he pushed the door open and gasped, seeing the room empty and everything gone. Entering, he went in search of anything, finding a piece of paper taped on a wall.

Pulling it down, he opened it and read it, recognizing Raven's neat penmanship.

'_Richard.  
You hurt me, really bad. You promised to never hurt me when we first got together and that was exactly what you did. I will no longer be a part of the Titans anymore, I can't bear to be next you after what you've done. Goodbye forever…._

_-Raven.'_

Folding up the letter, he made his way back to his room and sat down.

_She's gone. I didn't think she would actually leave. _He thought, flopping down and rubbed his hands against his eyes.

Hearing the others waking up, he sat up and reached for his mask, about to pull it on when something caught his eye.

Getting off the bed, he walked over and bent down, picking up a piece and felt it was paper. Collecting the others, he placed them on his dresser and left, heading down to the kitchen and found Starfire sitting on the couch playing with Silkie while Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting over what they should have for breakfast; BB wanting tofu bacon with egg whites and Cy wanting bacon, pancakes, eggs, and sausage.

Richard entered, sitting at the table and crumpled up the note, stuffing it into his pocket when Cyborg came to him, mixing pancake mix since he and BB made a compromise.

"Hey dude, have you seen Rae yet? She's usually up by now." Cy asked, making Richard groan as he finally decided to come clean.

"Rae's gone. She and I got in a fight last night and she stormed off." Richard explained, leaving Starfire out which she seemed to notice since she stopped playing with Silkie.

"What? Why were you two fighting? You were getting along smoothly these past couple years." Cy said, making Richard realize that they never told anyone that they were together.

"We've never told you this, but we were together. For three years. We had fight last night and I'm pretty sure we're broken up now." Richard explained, making everyone go silent.

"You were together? And we didn't know? How did you manage to keep this a secret for three years?" Cy asked, placing the bowl of pancake mix down on the table and pulled a chair up.

"We're mysterious like that." Richard explained, getting up and going to his room to avoid having them hassle him and bombarding him with more questions.

Entering his room, he closed the door and went to the pile of torn paper, about to throw them away when he flipped a piece over, seeing Raven's name on the corner.

Raising an eyebrow, he went to his desk and sat down, placing the pile down and flipped them over.

_This looks like some kind of picture. _He thought to himself, placing one piece down and started to find its matching side.

After an hour or so, he had a finished product that resemble what looked to be some kind of photo. Reaching for the tape, he heard a knock from the door. Groaning, he pushed his chair back and placed a book on top of the picture and went to the door, opening it and found Starfire.

"What do you want Star? I'm in the middle of doing something." Richard asked.

"May I come in Richard?" She asked, Richard moving out of the way and let her in, closing the door behind her as she sat down on the bed.

"I want to apologize about what I've done last night. I did not know you and Raven were the couple." She apologized, squeezing her eyes closed to prevent tears from coming out.

Sighing, he gave her a comforting hug, gently rubbing her back to soothe her when he heard sobs and sniffles coming from her.

"It's alright Star. It was our fault for not telling everyone." Richard said, whispering it into her ear, continuing to rub her back to calm her down.

* * *

"_Wait, you told everyone we were together?" Raven asked, interrupting Richard when he was explaining to her how he found her._

"_Yes, I had to. Since I told them we had that fight, they would've keep pegging about what our fight was about." He explained, making Raven roll her eyes as she leaned back against the pillows, letting him continue his story._

* * *

When Starfire had left, he went back to his desk and pulled out the tape, carefully taping the image together and flipped it over, taping the back to make sure it was safe.

Taking a deep breath, he flipped the image over, his jaw dropping down at what he saw: an ultrasound photo with Raven's name in the left corner.

_Raven's pregnant. This must've been what she was going to show me last night. _He thought to himself as he stared at the blob that was going to be his future son or daughter.

"I have to find her. I have to find her, apologize, and ask her to be a part of our child's life." He said to himself, leaving his room and went to their surveillance room.

Entering the room, he went to the many computers set up in the room and sat down, entering something into the one facing him and all of them turned on.

Tapping a key, he came to a settings, moving to the time zone and put it in as a ten hour time zone from when Raven left.

Staring at the computer, he moved from different types of transportation she could've used since her warping only goes so far.

Moving from the bus station, he moved to a car rental place, not seeing anything and went to the airport.

_Nothing._ He thought, going to the train station and found something that made him perk up and sit straighter in his seat.

Zooming in on a frame, he focused on a girl who had waist length black hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail, her skin pale, and she wore black skinny jeans with a black t-shirt and a black hoodie.

She stood in front of a ticket booth, handing money over and turned towards where the camera was, which was when he paused it and zoomed in.

Adjusting the blurriness, he looked and saw that the girl was Raven who had used her powers to transform her appearance and looks, but she left her eyes purple.

Printing it out, he grabbed the photo and bolted towards the door, opening it and ran out as he went to his motorcycle.

"Dude, where you going? Do we have a mission?" He heard Beast Boy ask as he pulled on his helmet. Reaching for a bag in the corner, he hoisted it on and shook his head no, lifting up his helmet a bit and answered him.

"No, I'm going to find Raven." He spoke as he stuck the key in the engine, revving it up and didn't hear what Beast Boy said as he raced off towards the train station.

* * *

"_I knew I should've changed my eye color. But it was only eleven o'clock at night so I didn't think nothing about it." Raven mumbled to herself, interrupting his story once again._

"_Rae." He said, quirking an eyebrow as she rolled her eyes and let him continue._

* * *

When he arrived at the train station, he made his way to the bathroom, changing his clothes and stepped out blue jeans, a white t-shirt, black combat boots, and a leather jacket as he pulled on his sunglasses and walked to the ticket seller he saw Raven at.

Standing in line, he reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out the ultrasound photo and stared, trying o take a guess at how far along she was.

_Maybe a month? Two? _He thought until he looked up, seeing that he was next and moved to the booth.

"Where would you like go?" The seller asked, Richard leaning against I as he pulled out the photo he printed of Raven.

"I'm actually wandering if you've seen this girl?" He asked as the seller took the photo, staring at it and nodded his head.

"Yeah I actually saw her? Why you asking?" He asked as he handed the photo back to Richard as he tucked it into his jacket.

"She's my girlfriend and she disappeared and her parents sent me around to ask if anyone has seen her." Richard fibbed, mentally slapping himself as he waited for an answer.

"Sure. Let me look it up. What was her name?" He asked as he turned to his computer.

"She either goes by Raven or Rachel, but her last name is Roth." Richard said as he typed in the name.

"Ah here we go, Rachel Roth. She bought a one way ticket to Central City train station that left at midnight last night and got in at ten this morning." He answered, making Richard nod his head as he turned away to leave.

_Central City? That's three hours away. But no matter what, I will find her and my child. _He thought as he reached his motorcycle, strapping on his helmet and left the station and headed back to the tower.

* * *

**A/N: And here you go. I hope you enjoyed. I will try to update this as much as possible and other stories that I had saved. Please R&amp;R and be on the lookout for the next chapter because I promise you, it won't take as long to update hopefully. And also I was supposed to do something else for my English class, but I procrastinated and gave you guys this haha!**

**-BVR916**


End file.
